


Dear Diary

by jeahwriting



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 17:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeahwriting/pseuds/jeahwriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn writes in his diary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Diary

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting on this site and first time writing 1d in a while. (:

Dear Diary,

  


Liam gave this diary to me as a gag gift, but I figure I’ll actually use it. So, joke’s on him, right?

  


We just came home from the tour yesterday and I’m exhausted. Not the type of exhausted that you could just sleep it off in one night, but the type of exhausted where you feel like you could literally stay under your covers for a month and it still won’t be enough. Like the type of exhausted that sinks to your very bones. 

  


I guess I should probably get to bed, then, but I can’t seem to get to sleep. It’s 1 in the morning right now and I’m up by the window. Perrie got me a candle for my birthday so I’m writing by its light. God, I feel like such a girl.

  


Anyways, I don’t know why I can’t sleep. I’m tired enough to just pass out—but I don’t know. I guess I just have a lot on my mind. Plus, it’s strange being apart from the boys after all these weeks. The quiet is kind of unsettling. I kind of expect Louis to come barging in at any moment. Or for Niall to come and complain about wanting food or something. God knows, he does that enough. I’m thinking of just buying him a couple refrigerators or something for the holidays.

  


Louis is back in Doncaster now—and Harry’s with him. Visiting or something. They’ve been acting a little weird lately—I don’t really know what’s up with them. But then again, I figure we’re all acting a bit weird. This whole fame thing is so bizarre. I mean, just the other day, some babe walked up to me and pulled up her shirt and asked me to sign her boob. Like seriously, who does that? And how the fuck am I supposed to respond to that? I’m not really sure what I did—I think I just shut my eyes and scribbled something and then ran away. Fucking Liam was laughing the whole time, the asshole.

  


Liam. That’s another thing. I don’t like him—I really don’t—except that sometimes I think I do. Sometimes, when he leans on me on the tour bus or when he puts his arm around my shoulders, I feel like I could stay like that forever and it’d be okay. Somehow, it feels more right than it does with Perrie. And I know that’s wrong—I do—but I just can’t seem to stop thinking about him.

  


Sometimes, I don’t know, sometimes I feel like we could have it good together. 

  


But, in any case, Liam’s back home with Danielle. And Niall’s in Ireland visiting his family.

  


So I guess that’s that.

  


Love, Zayn xx


End file.
